The Light of Re
by Elusia
Summary: [Ancient Egypt] As two destinies entwine, priest Seth stuggles to defy his forbidden feelings for the one woman he can't have. Seth x ?
1. Grasp of Darkness

Summary:

An ancient tale of forbidden love - set in the mystical ancient lands of Egypt…  
  
After losing his love, the high and powerful priest Seth refuses to open his heart. Restless, cold and unmoved, the high priest is haunted by his dark, sinister past and he soon finds destiny is against him. A web of lies and deceit encircle the man's enigmatic past and as two fates are entwined Seth struggles to defy his forbidden, elusive feelings for the one woman he can't have.   
  
Relationships, friendships and alliances will be broken and betrayed in this trap of illicit love – wars will be waged, hearts will be broken, lives will be stifled, the shadows will consume.  
  
It is all or nothing…

(A/N: This is newly updated from when I first posted the fic so it is quite a different summary)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I've decided that the pairings will remain a mystery for the time being (…you'll figure it out soon enough). Hehe…   
  
The story will feature: Atem, Seth, OC, Isis, Malik, Jouno, Bakura, and maybe more as the story progresses. There will also be a few special appearances by some characters as well.

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey peoples I'm pretty new to this site and the yugioh series, but I am so very, very addicted to it and I luv ancient Egypt so I decided to give the whole story writing thing a go. The story is a bit slow moving, but hey, I don't really like those sudden romances (seems sort of unrealistic).   
  
This is my first fan fic so don't be expecting tooo much. Comments and criticisms are welcomed (but plz no flames) I have included both the prologue and first chapter in this to give readers a taste of the story. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter ...Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh (unfortunately). Damn.   
  
-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-------------------------

---------------

-----

Prologue   
  
Holding my last breath   
  
Safe inside my self Are all my thoughts of you.   
  
Sweet ruptured light   
  
It ends here tonight...   
  
(Evanesance - Holding my last breath)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The eerie silence was deafening. The dark figure watched the faint shadow sprint across the golden sands of Egypt. Painfully beautiful, the small framed blue haired girl stumbled upon a sand dune, her intense azure eyes flashing in panic, her long ashen hair trailing behind her in a river of indigo. Sweat droplets clung on to her delicate, pallid body, which now was coated in gritty sand as she scampered over the massive colliding bank.   
  
He had told her to run. There was to be no looking back. She was to protect both herself and the unborn child within her slightly swollen belly. It was his wish. She was to hide herself within the sweet refuge of their secret oasis. There she would be safe until he came, at the first lights of Re. As quickly as her lean legs would carry her, she dashed across the desert sand, slowly disappearing form the dark figure's view. She was going to make it. The safe haven stood only a few paces from her.  
  
The crimson red bolt abruptly cut across the desert sky, silently illuminating the consuming darkness around it. Moving at a lightning, fast pace the bolt travelled rapidly towards the fleeing shadow. A hasty scream pierced the soundless air as a figure engulfed in the dark red mist fell hopelessly, face first into the sand.  
  
The silence and blackness that had once dominated returned. The girl was lying motionless in the sand; all signs of life had left her. Her impossible blue orbs shone nothing more than a vast emptiness. She was on her way to meet Osiris.  
  
She had fallen into the shadows...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
If you like it plz keep reading cuz here's the first chapter!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
----------  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1   
  
But my dreams,   
  
They aren't as empty   
  
As my conscious seems to be.   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
  
My love is vengeance that's never free...   
  
(Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The vast room was bathed in the yielding first light of Amen. The tall priest stirred violently and opened his dark, sapphire eyes, adapting them to the humble first light of the sun. He sat up with such abruptness that his bed shook dangerously.  
  
It was a dream. Once again, it was merely a dream.  
  
The room glistened in Re's morning glow, flaunting off the elusive Egyptian art inscribed along the smooth palace walls. He laid back down, breathing heavily. Seth rested unmoved for a few moments taking in the magnificence that surrounded him, hoping it would cease his worries.   
  
Walls, delicately painted with ancient arts were coupled with the splendour of the sight of the Nile itself. From his bed, he could glimpse the intense shimmer of the Nile through the open balcony.   
  
Seth sluggishly got up. The nightmares seemed to like an endless cloud. Stumbling off his bed clumsily he felt the effect of the lack of sleep. The nightmares were more frequent and he often found himself awake at night. Not sleeping well for the past week, weariness had taken a heavy toll on the young man. Dark circles, paired with faint, slumped bags shaped beneath his weary, blue eyes.  
  
Two and a half years have past. Two long miserable, dark years, yet she still lingers on to haunt him in slumber. Her presences in his dreams still an undying love that consumes him whole. She was and still is his love.  
  
He decided to take a cool bath.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Seth got out of the tub and dried himself. Still tired, but fully awake he fumbled around a large chest, where he kept all his belongings. He pulled out a simple black robe and slipped it on; the lightness of the silk brushed against his skin and sent a faint quiver down his spine. A faint knock echoed from his door.  
  
"Enter", he stated in his deep, cavernous, derisive voice.  
  
"Forgive me high priest, but the pharaoh bids for your presence". A common servant announced, slightly her voice slightly quivering. She bowed her body low, avoiding eye contact and looking as profoundly as she could into the floor to evade his cold gaze. The young priest was well known for his sudden outbursts, especially in the early mornings and she did not wish to be whipped today.  
  
"Very well. Notify the pharaoh I shall attend to him shortly", the high priest replied in his usual detached, flat tone.  
  
The servant girl left, relief to her side for he seemed peculiarly calm and content this morning, a small smile formed in the tiny corners of her mouth as she headed back to the throne room.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Seth's heart lightened somewhat as he made his way down the long corridor to the throne room. Atem was the only person that could better his mood. He was his closest friend, his greatest rival; there stood a great bond between the two young men. Raised together in the palace, they were of similar in age and both shared the same divine blood.  
  
The priest entered the gigantic room. Atem was already seated on his golden throne, his face young and proud. The pharaoh was handsome, his features delicate and sharp were teamed well with his odd, but striking tri coloured hair. This had earned him a popular reputation well known amongst the ladies of the palace. His piercing, distinct violet eyes look upon Seth as he entered the room.  
  
"Good morning cousin." The pharaoh spoke, his voice a deep and clear tone of a boy newly entered in manhood. He seemed in a pleasant mood as usual, Seth thought, snickering good-heartedly on the inside. Atem never cease to amuse him; kind, but firm, calm, yet passionate. He was indeed the opposite of the direct, cold, unmoving and sometimes cruel priest. Atem was odd in his ways and on occasion confused the wise priest, yet somehow the people loved the newly crowned pharaoh.  
  
"Good morning pharaoh", Seth replied in an abnormally friendly tone. It was only with Atem that he felt truly open to all of his emotions for he adored the younger pharaoh, much like an older brother adored his younger sibling.  
  
"Seth you are my cousin and friend", the pharaoh said. Once again he had to correct the high priest. "...not pharaoh, just Atem".  
  
Seth sighed; he was not comfortable with calling the pharaoh, one who represented Horus on Earth, one who was a God in his own right... by merely his first name. Although he knew the pharaoh better than anyone else, he felt it improper for one with such status to be called anything less. "Very well... Atem".  
  
"As you know Seth, I am approaching my 17th year", he pause "and I think it would be fitting to organise a grand feast for the occasion. The high royals and nobles from Egypt as well as Cypress and Rome will be invited. This will give us a chance to relax as well as to get acquainted with the others. It shall be a great occasion indeed".  
  
In the inner depths of his mind, Seth groaned in detest. He found parties and banquettes to be tiresome and wasteful. Mingling with people was not in his cold interest, but since it was the pharaoh's 17th year, he would not object. "An excellent plan pha-, Atem".  
  
"It will be good. I hope you enjoy it Seth, you have seemed tense and restless of late." Atem said; Seth's previous fumbling with words gone unnoticed.  
  
"Do not worry Atem. The hot weather has disrupted my sleep of late. I shall be fine soon enough", the priest replied, his voice with the lightness of a lie.  
  
Seth offcourse was lying through his teeth. He cared for his best friend, the pharaoh dearly and was willing to tell him all that stood in the inner depths of his mind. All except this one. Anything but this single enigma, for it was too dark, too sinister of a secret to tell anyone, not even Atem.  
  
"I hope so cousin. You know it is about time you found a woman, most men our age are engaged or married. I for one am keeping a keen eye open, both for you and myself. Maybe you shall find a match at the feast", the young man seated on the throne said teasingly with a sly wink. Seth was 18 and at that age he was expected to marry.  
  
Seth who stood silently flatly replied, "I do not intend to marry anytime soon", but with a rising look of gentle disagreement on the younger man's face. He sighed "We shall see".  
  
The young priest had been given his fair share of proposals. Various nobles and priestesses practically threw themselves at him for he, the young handsome priest, was Pharao (the highest ranking high priest), the king's closest cousin and with no question indeed, the second most powerful man in the rich country of Egypt. His divine blood, high status and pharaoh's favour was enough for him to unofficially, surpassed even the powers of the vizier. He had no interest in women and politely, but firmly refused all offers that came his way. No one was able to capture his heart as the azure eyed girl could those long nights ago.  
  
"Excellent! The feast will be held in the next full moon." Atem exclaimed, signalling to a servant in the corner he said, "Go fetch the vizier, I shall have him organise for this banquette immediately".   
  
And with that the young priest was dismissed for his morning priesthood duties.   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and plz plz review!


	2. An Alluring Sight

Author's Note: Hey guys! thx sooo much for the reviews...im glad people actually read my work! 

This chapter is basically set a moon after the first chappie (so they can have the feast...remember??). Bare with me here because not too much happens until towards the end - it'll get better...I promise! There will be a few some characters introduced to us and we also get to see the mean side of Seth (duh duh duh!). 

Anddd Anzu is making a special guest apperance as a servant - There will be abit of Tea bashing...literally! --Evil grin--...yay! 

And just incase some people are confused: ...Re can be spelt both as Ra or Re (it is still pronouced Ra), but mostly it is commonly spelt Re - I'm not quite sure why everyone else on this site spells it as Ra. But yea...just to get that cleared up. 

Don't forget to REVIEW! 

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I don't own Yugioh T T

---------------------------------------

----------------------------

---------------------

----------

--- 

Chapter 2

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will no heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

(Linkin Park - Crawling)

----------------------------------------------------- 

A familiar rage steadily burned within his chest once more. Seth could feel his face beam with heat, reddening his cheeks and ears. A sudden burst of anger once again filled the chamber. "Incompetent fool! You dare defy my wrath?!" A chill roar bellowed the halls of the palace. The servants were already use to the priest's temper and casually, continued with their daily routines as if nothing had happened. Seth was at it once again exploding his dangerous fury, this time to a new servant who looked as if she were to faint. "

It, it was a mistake...I would not dare-" 

"What is your name?" The priest asked, "Answer me peasant!" He roared after a moment's silence. 

The woman had tried to seize her sobbing and replied, "Anzu, your grace. Please I beg you-" 

"Well ANZU", Seth instantaneously interrupted. "After this you WILL learn to follow my instructions correctly in the future! Send her away. Seven lashes!" Seth signalled a palace guard. His anger seemed to abruptly cool with the impending punishment. At least this bitch was not going make that absurd mistake again, the young man thought with contentment. 

"Please high priest. I am new, I did not know..." the plea was suddenly cut off with a wave of hand. 

"Ten lashes. Dare defy me once again peasant and you WILL TRUELY feel my wrath", Seth declared, keeping his tone solid and cold. His anger now fully subsided; he could not help but to be slightly amused at the pathetic creature. She slumped in the guard's firm grip and was weeping uncontrollably. The peasant was roughly dragged away helplessly, sobbing. 

Weak, pathetic fool. A silent snigger meant his lips. 

Once the bitch was out of his sight the priest turned his attention to more pressing matters. 

The dreaded grand feast was to be held tonight, Seth had naturally been redundant to organise himself, it was in less than an hour's time and he would need to bathe and change. The idea of mingling with some random fool was not his ideal way to waste a evening, for he merely wanted to spend it isolated and secluded with only the company of his work as he did most other nights. With the late lack of sleep and the upcoming feast, Seth was in the foulest of moods and as many could see; he had taken it out on the poor, ill lucked servant. 

"Prepare my bath and clothes", he instructed a servant, who scurried away as quickly as possible to fetch the water and various outfits. 

Seth could not be bothered to decide what special garment was appropriate for the occasion and simply chose his formal high priest outfit, which seemed suiting enough. It was a white, sleeveless and adorned with stiches of blue and gold. He despised the garment for its whiteness, a shade he hated, for it was too clean and pure. It was not him, but would have to do since he did not bother to prepare anything else. 

He bathed, slowly and solemnly, lingering in the cool water and taking his time until his hands wrinkled. The priest dreaded the feast. Sluggishly he got up, dried himself and dressed. Seth hated the thought of some grubby peasant bathing and dressing him so although quite peculiar, the young priest allowed no one in the room while he bathed and dressed. 

Wearily, he put on the robe, a dark blue cloak and two golden wristlets, which had inscribed along them, fine Egyptian artwork on each wrist. A wide, golden armband engraved with the eye of Horus was slid securely up his left, upper arm. He thought of his headpiece, but could not be bothered with the heavy burden. Most that would be there, knew of his status anyway.  
  
There, he thought. The young priest looked into his reflection in the mirror, trying to brush away the bangs of his short, brown hair that eternally shadowed his intense eyes. They immediately fell back into their normal places; at least he looked like he put in some form of effort for his appearance. 

It shall do. 

------------------------------------------- 

"Atem!" A tall, golden haired boy exclaimed while knocking on the pharaoh's door. He was dressed in light armour and his mob of yellow hair was slightly ruffled. 

"Come in Jouno", the pharaoh said, profound friendliness apparent in his voice. 

"How's it feelin' to be 17?" The taller man winked. "Can't wait for tha feast, hope you invited some fineee women", he nudged the pharaoh playfully. 

"I shall hope so Jou for there are many nobles who are accompanied by their young daughters attending", laughed the pharaoh. 

They have been friends for many long years, the two. Jouno was one of Atem's closest friends. Both were the same age with Jouno slightly older and both lived in the palace, they had grown up together since childhood. 

Jouno's father was the commander of the great Egyptian army and would be away for many moons fighting. The young blond who had accompanied his father to live in the palace, often found himself with only the company of his cruel, cold uncle. The man had seemed to take a liking to beating the young boy and without the company of his father or beloved sister, for she was taken to live at their humble country farm with his mother, Jouno felt alone and miserable. 

But it was there at the magnificent palace that he met the youthful prince Atem. The pharaoh had taken a peculiar liking to his odd, rebellious, yet loyal attitude and would often seek out his company while Seth was deep in his tedious studies, which often he was. They had thus been close friends since youth. 

However, for a strange reason, Seth and Jouno despised each other from the first day they met. Thus the young Atem's time was usually divided between the two, Jouno during the long hot days and Seth during his few free hours at night. 

"Are you to wear that to the feast?" Atem asked, pointing to the blonde's armour. Jouno was in his usual toughened uniform; the young man intended to follow his father's footsteps and had already been promoted to a captain. 

"What's wrong with this?" Jouno said confused as per usual, he was good with a sword, but unlike his father, a master strategist, he was not very bright. 

"Well...you're wearing your uniform with the armour and all", the young pharaoh stated indicating to his friend the short sword, which hung off his leather belt. Jouno erupted in a wide grin and lightly patted Atem's back. 

"My friend...Did you not know ladies like men in uniform?" Atem laughed and let the matter rest. If Jouno was not thinking about food, he always had some odd and bizarre idea in his head. 

"Anyways let's get this feast started! I'm dyin' of hunger!" Jouno said as they begun to make their way down to the great hall. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

The vast hall was richly decorated. Lit with a thousand brilliant candles, the magnificent room was bathed in a golden aura. Seth made his way through the large crowd of people towards the pharaoh, nodding in acknowledgment to a few familiar faces on the way. It was a surprisingly cool night and Seth had thanked Horus for it. 

"Man, look at all this food!" Seth abruptly stopped. That voice, that irritating, aggravating, agitating voice. It could be of no other than that dog Jouno. O' Re, as if this petty feast was not bad enough, the young priest cringed. 

"Greetings High Priest", Atem said smiling, brushing his golden bangs away from his distinct, violet eyes as Seth approached. 

"Pharaoh", the priest replied with a slight bow. It was a formal occasion and they both knew it was appropriate to address another by their proper title in public. "Jouno", he said flatly, looking down upon the shorter male. 

"It's Captain actually", Jouno replied in the same cold tone. Seth ignored the correction, eyeing the grubby outfit the blond was wearing. The priest wore a scornful expression on his face, 

"Why, what an interesting outfit. Here only for the food I presume?" Clear derision and mockery was evident in his tone. Seth knew that the soldier could not react and it gave him satisfaction to see the tall boy try to restrain himself. He could see Jouno's filthy hands clench and tighten into a fist. He saw his gritted teeth and menaced look in his eyes. 

The fool was pathetic and Seth loved to ridicule and deride the stupid youngster. 

Atem sensing the tension arising between the two once again had to separate them. "Let us be seated, the feast will commence soon". 

Seth smirked at Jouno as they made there way to the royal table, for as the dog he was, he would not be sitting with them. The table where they sat was reserved for only the Pharaoh and other royalty or high ranking nobles. The young priest eyed the soldier who took a seat at a lower table with the other invited militia with satisfaction. 

"You should not be so unkind to him", Atem said firmly. 

"I was merely stating the obvious", Seth sniggered. 

The young pharaoh sighed. Every attempt of friendliness between the two had been abandoned long ago and they were clearly not going to start now. 

------------------------------------------------ 

The tables were richly packed with a great variety of foods. Various meats, roasted, stewed and dried were present, as well as an assortment of vegetables, grains and breads. Seth took merely some roasted meat, stew as well as honey bread and ate in silence with the wine as Atem conversed with his vizier, Kathept and the high priestess, Isis. The young priest sat stilled and once again seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 

About two hours went by and most seemed to have finished their dinner that was except for Jouno, still stuffing his face with the delicious food. Seth groaned on the inside with weariness as the dancers appeared. There was forever work to be done and he was fed up with the little uncomfortable conversations that kept coming his way from the various royals and nobles around him. 

Atem had already left the table and asked Seth to join him, but the young priest decline. He did not feel like socialising with the guest anymore than he had to. The young priest instead stayed seated and watched the pharaoh as he mingled and chatted happily with the others. Seth sat there, paralysed by boredom as he surveyed the dancers. Sick of the feast and the people, he was exhausted and fatigued from the restless nights he had. The sinister nightmares did not cease and continued to be evermore constant. The dreams persisted upon haunting his very existence. 

After the dance finished with a roar of applause, Seth began to eye the various nobles and royals with detachment. People had started dancing. He looked to his right; Atem was talking cheerfully to others and next to him Jouno, who seemed to be merry with too much drink was talking to a beautiful young woman. She seemed quite frightened and disgusted with Jouno's open drunken pursuit. The young priest smirked at the dog and looked away towards others, hoping to find a slightly more appealing situation to rest his tired stormy, eyes upon. 

And indeed he did, for something astonishingly beautiful caught the sudden attention of those bored, bottomless, sapphire orbs. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

She stood within the great palace hall feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of place. Although the daughter of a high official, she had never been in the glorious palace before and when her father had left her side to converse with other nobles, she felt oddly alone for she knew no one in this place. A few young men had stopped to talk to her and asked for a dance, but the young woman politely declined for she was not in the mood. 

She leaned, unaccompanied on the wall and looked down at her dark green dress. It was indeed her most beautiful garment, specially made for this grand occasion. Adorned with a golden stash on the waistline, the costume was cut low in a deep V angle in the front and swept to her ankles with a long spilt up her right thigh, exposing a long, lean leg. Rimmed on the edges with thin, golden strips of fabric, the olive green dress further enhanced and emphasized her golden honey tan and rare emerald eyes.  
  
She wore various decorative jewelleries. Elusive jade earrings dangled from both her ears, coupled with several golden bangles dangling upon both her wrist. A snake-like armband, engraved with jade rested upon her upper right arm.  
  
Her dark hair was left unadorned, its natural beauty alone was simply enough. The slightly wavy, silky ebony locks rested pass her shoulders and down to her delicate waist, where they curled into loose ringlets at the bottom. Her dazzling emerald eyes were well-defined with black eye paint and her full lips were slightly red with ochre mix (what they used as lipstick in ancient Egypt).  
  
The girl started gazing around. The dance had ended and she felt a tad bored as she scanned her eyes over the various guests. Soon she found herself resting her eyes on the handsome pharaoh. Baring an odd, yet enticing appearance she found him as equally attractive as the women had proclaimed him to be. She stared at him in a dazed, captivated by his presence.  
  
Atem who was discussing temple matters with the Ishtar siblings, Malik and Isis had noticed the young woman's gaze and lingered his violet eyes upon her. She was indeed beautiful... in fact probably one of the most stunning he'd ever seen.  
  
Abruptly her gaze fell as the pharaoh's eyes were fixed upon her. They directly locked eyes for a short moment. She turned away, blushing furiously. O 'Re he had caught her staring at him. She breathed for a moment and gradually lifted up her glance, scanning the room for the young pharaoh.  
  
He was nowhere to be seen, but her emerald eyes instead linked with another pair across the room. The striking young man was staring at her with a stormy pair of azure orbs. They seemed to flicker with interest and she, this time unable to look away, remained bonded by their vivid, intensity.  
  
He was darkly handsome with sharp and well defined features. His face, lightly masked by the eternal shadows of his deep brown hair held a darkness for which she could not explain. An alluring set of sapphire eyes shone of what could only be profound wisdom and pride. They gleamed, like azure storm clouds, forever a darkened shade of indigo.  
  
She smiled. A faint, but elusive smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 

I'll leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed it & plz REVIEW (I need some more motivation!) 

PLUS (if anyone actually ends up ending this...--sigh--)...For every chapter I am planning to have a special guest appearance ( like Anzu in this one) by any yugioh character...and you get to choose! so when (if) u review plz indicate your personal choice of character and thier status (eg. noble, peasant, slave, etc.) & what you want them to be doing...and i will try to fit them into the story as best as i can. 


	3. Forgotten Passion

Another's Note: Hey folks! How r u guys going? I hope you enjoyed the last chappie and thankyou soooo much to all you ppl who reviewed (all three of you yay!...that sounds so pathetic -.-U). Well anyways thankyou for reviewing peoples!  
  
Kaia Lawson: Thankyou soo much wipes tears away from eyes I'm glad u like my writing...with Atem's name its actually Atemu (so I've heard) but its really up to u to decide. I am also enjoying ur fic so keep up the good work  
  
NeferNeferi: delighted to see u enjoying the story! Thanks for the support!  
  
SGCred: Thanks again for ur review I am also looking forward to ur next posting and definitely will be reviewing!  
  
Well people seem to want Mia in the story and I will put her into the next chapter! (I already wrote this one before I saw the reviews so yea...she'll be in the next one)  
  
This chapter has been rushed a bit because I've had soo much school work so it may not be as good... sorry! I'm not sure if I've written Seth and Atem too OOC...but again I don't really know anything about the Egyptian side of Yugioh. Like I said before this story is slow moving so yea...sorry about all the boring bits, but it will get better doges the tomatoes. I know...I say that every time...but it will - I hope...!! -.-U .  
  
There is also a dream in this and it is indicated with ====. I tried to explain as best as I can, but this chapter may be confusing...if you are confused just ask ok? Anyways I might not be able to update for a while cuz of school (damn essays...) so plz be patient!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't match any of the witty comments people put in the disclaimers so minds just plain, old...I own yugioh

-----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-------------------

-----------

----

Chapter 3  
  
A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time I saw your pretty face.  
  
A thousands lights have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
  
(Three Doors Down – Here Without You)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The high priest sat there in silence, a peculiar, but pleasant sensation radiated upon him. Her smile had made him uncharacteristically quiver. The emerald green orbs had captivated him and unable to glance away, Seth was compelled by what seemed like a force of powerful ancient magic. It was far too odd. Yet without his consent the priest felt himself returning the smile as a grin of his own flickered across his face. It was a rare, but candid smile.  
  
O' Re, this was not like him at all. Seth had seen his fair share of beautiful women, yet nobody had captivated him by a mere gaze... she had evoked a long lost feeling within him, one, which he could scarcely remember. Strangely it was not one of lust he sometime felt for beautiful women, but of another Seth had felt so long ago... He wanted to forget it, forget the pain and anguish that accompanied that delightful sensation. He did not want to go through with it all again, but with this girl, the young priest felt his heart yearn otherwise.  
  
He shook his head lightly, trying to rid himself of the transfixing hold and ridiculous thoughts. You fool! Don't be so weak! She is merely a good looking girl, ready to pounce on you for your status and looks... just like ALL the others, the young priest reminded himself with mighty emphasis. He did not need a woman; he was the almighty high priest, the pharaoh's cousin, the...  
  
"Who is that girl?" To his displeasure Seth found that his thoughts had been interrupted by his own voice, automatically betraying him and asking the high scribe who had returned to his seat next to him.  
  
"Who? That one?" The short, bald man replied indicating the dark haired woman. Seth simply nodded. "That's one of the high official's daughters...what was his name again? Ahh, I remember, she is Maakha's youngest. Beautiful, is she not? The girl has been the topic of conversation amongst the men all night". Seth nodded again, raising one of his eyebrows without taking his sapphires off her.  
  
She returned his gaze intently with a slight blush.  
  
O' Re what was he to do? In his head he felt foolish, but in his heart...it was different. Maybe he could go and talk to her, Seth reflected, just to reinforce his own foolishness...umm yea, talk to her and realise she is nothing, but a pretty face and so leave this imprudent sensation behind...  
  
He knew he was making small, petty excuses, but they were good enough.  
  
The young priest was half risen up from his seat, when he saw Atem approached the girl. Seth's heart sank and for the first moment of his life he felt a touch of jealousy towards the pharaoh. The high priest sighed and lapsed back into his seat.  
  
It was a foolish idea anyway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Atem blushed slightly as he made his way to the young woman leaning against the wall; he felt a tinge of nervousness. She was beautiful and indeed the girl had captured his (and as he was sure, all the other man's) interest. The pharaoh glanced to his right and nodded in acknowledgment to Seth as the priest made his way out of the hall. He then altered his attention back to the young beauty that stood in front of him.  
  
"Greetings", he said calmly, trying to stop his voice from quivering. The young woman turned towards him, wide-eyed as she bowed low and uttered a soft salutation. She was nervous for the striking pharaoh that she had been searching for now appeared in front of her without notice.  
  
"Please, I only wish to indulge upon your company". His soft gentleness surprised her and she half looked up at the handsome pharaoh before her. His crimson eyes burned with such passion, such a contrast to the calm azure orbs of that previous man, she deliberated and furiously blushed, looking profoundly into the floor tiles. Atem lightly lifted her chin up with a gentle hand and stared into her vivid green eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sithathor, my pharaoh", she slowly choked the words out.  
  
"Daughter of Hathor", Atem said quietly. Sithathor...it was a faultless name for her. Daughter of Hathor, the goddess of sky, love, mirth, beauty and fertility, indeed it was perfect. "It is a very suiting name", he eventually said.  
  
The young woman blushed ever so intensely as she felt his sharp, violet eyes upon her. O' Re, she though as she met his tender gaze, he was even more handsome up close.  
  
"Thankyou, my pharaoh", Sithathor replied.  
  
And with that a long, lingering air of silence surrounded them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth was tire and weary as he entered his chambers and threw himself upon the soft, lush bed. The high priest turned over onto his back staring at the high, sandy ceiling and reminisced about the girl at the feast. He could not get her off his mind. The vivid, intensity of her emerald eyes, the ebony darkness of her long, glossy locks, the honey kissed bronze of her soft, supple skin and her red, full lips...she seemed to be cemented into his fatigued memory.  
  
Why am I such a feeble fool? The young priest contemplated, his own voice, ungraciously echoing in his head. She is merely a woman, a beautiful one no doubt, but nevertheless a useless, futile woman...  
  
Seth closed his eyes and his foolish thoughts of her surged off into faint memory as he gradually drifted off to what he hoped would be a dreamless slumber.  
  
He was disillusioned yet again.  
  
==========================  
  
The desert wind blew mercilessly, piercing thousands of tiny specks of sand at his face. He squinted, clearing an obscured vision.  
  
Under his father, the high priest Akenadin's command Seth was on another one of his Kaa hunts, endlessly searching for powerful spirits of duel monsters to serve him. It was incredibly hot and Re's scorching rays seemed to beat down upon him ruthlessly. Seth gritted his teeth and cursed his father for his orders. It was going to be a long day. Under the furious wind and callous heat the young priest impulsively decided to stop for some shade and water for a short while and turned his dark horse east to a nearby village.

---------------------------------------------  
  
The young priest stood, tall and stern. He brutally glowered at the villagers surrounding him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Seth snarled pointing to the bruised, petite girl, coiled into a ball at his feet. Her unusual, ashen, pallid skin was covered in unsightly shades of green and purple and her cheeks stained of grimy tears. She was entirely passed out and remained arched together on the ground. This sight both disgusted and sickened him. "Answer me you futile fools!"  
  
"SHE is bad luck", one of the young village men spoke out with a fiery voice pointing fiercely towards the white-haired girl.  
  
Seth sneered silently, "How so? This creature is merely a girl, peasant".  
  
"Can you not see her? The girl is cursed! Look at her hair, look at her skin! She has caused our village years of misfortune!" He spat out, eyeing the priest intently. "IF you are wise PRIEST, you will let us deal with the bitch as WE see fit". Seth's eye flicker a dangerous blue. This girl seemed to contain a mysterious power, one, which he could not identify. It was unknown, yet the energy seemed to serge with an intense potent force.  
  
He had to take her back.  
  
"Do any of you feeble fools know who I am?" He grimaced as he gritted his teeth. There was a silence of confusion as the priest continued to bellow, "I am a High Priest of Re, son of Pharao Akenadin and nephew of the pharaoh of Egypt! I will deal with her as I see fit! Dare defy me and you WILL on your way to meet Osiris!"  
  
The villagers grasped for they had not the slightest clue of the priest's actual eminence until now. They did not wish to defy someone who indeed seemed to hold immense power and reluctantly agreed for him to take the perplexing girl.  
  
Seth easily gathered the small, unconscious body into his arms as he headed for his horse. He snickered silently...that was by far too easy.  
  
=============================  
  
The high priest jolted up. The room was still dark and the night filled with eerie silence. His azure eyes were wide with an ominous flicker.  
  
It was once again a dream. A Re damned delusion. A broken up dream, for each night part of the ruptured nightmare visited him, never in the right order, they were all fractions of the sinister enigma. One, by one every night, each forging into the ever so familiar memory. All disordered pieces of his recollection... all part of the dark, disturbing memory that he wished to forget.  
  
Seth rubbed his tired eyes; he was up already and would be unable to sleep once again. Slowly he dressed and made his way to the temple. There was always work to be done before the morning rituals.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seth! You will never believe what transpired last night!" Atem exclaimed. The pharaoh's calm demeanour was washed away by the wave of excitement and his sharp eyes were wide with exhilaration.  
  
"Indulge me", the high priest said flatly, he was deadly tired and took no pleasure in EVEN Atem's delight for he had just finished with the tedious morning ritual of bathing and dressing the statue Re. He was NOT in a good mood.  
  
The young pharaoh overlooked the priest's coldness in a rush of enthusiasm and swiftly replied. "I met the most beautiful of all women and we talked for hours, almost until Re's first light! Sithathor was her name, and o' Re, it was a name most suiting for she seemed like the exquisite daughter of Horus herself!"  
  
Seth stood there quite sleepy and bored while Atem idiotically rambled on about their pitiful conversations and how they were to meet again. He sighed with much dreariness...  
  
Abruptly his weary mind worked itself into function and it all hit him in one painful blow.  
  
With a sudden bitterness, the high priest realised this was the same girl he had spotted at the feast! A light jolt of jealousy bit into his heart, but Seth simply blocked it off. His thin lips slightly trembling, the high priest would not let this get the better of him. The tall man bit his lower lip harshly, tasting the seeping, stinging blood. His emotions had almost virtually run dry with a night's slumber and he would NOT allow them to return.  
  
Seth was no ironic, mumbling idiot and he reassured himself with the aid of Atem's own imprudence of the moment. The pharaoh was acting like a feeble fool. He the powerful, almighty high priest would not be consumed by this idiocy.  
  
He gazed into the pharaoh's eyes, a cool, calm, but emotionless gaze as he tried to look interested and forget about her. Slowly, but surely all feelings evoked within him were buried deep beneath his thoughts. And once more his heart grew cold and stern. His logical mind taken over again, the usual aloofness of the priest's demeanour had been restored...and he undeniably thanked Re for that.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for this chappie! Plz review!


	4. Rekindled Love

Editing Note: There was a total mistake when I was correcting some stuff on my last chapter (a couple of days ago I think) so if u read it and got totally confused...sorry bout that...I accidentally uploaded the first chapter agian and didn't realise until now! I've corrcted it and uploaded the actual chapter 3 now (I hope) so plz read agian if u haven't. For people who have read the correct version of chapter 3 just ignore this and continue reading on!

Author's Note:  Hey peoples! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are greatly appriaciated! Now I have two pages of reviews ---starts clapping randomly---...yay!!! This chapter was by far the hardest to write for some odd reason so sorry it took so long, I've had major writer's block -.-U Its one of those linking chapters, which is sort of relevant to the future storyline, more of Seth's past is revealed, but not too much happens in this, except for near the end.

Mai's gonna be in this chappie and I think I'll make her stick around for awhile. I've named her Mayati and Joey's gonna get abit of action here! hehe...although there are no lemons in this chapter if people are wondering. Yea I was gonna ask u guys...do you want lemons in this story? I've never written one before, so it may turn out bad, but plz state your opinion in your review. If so I'll attempt to write some in future chapters and the rating will change to R.

Who do you guys want to make a special appearance in the next chappie? Review and tell me! Plus any ideas? The more, the better!

Warning...there is a hymn to Re in the chapter and you may want to skip it. It has no importance to the story and is there only for the ritual. Its basically just a random prayer to Re so yea, if I were u I would skip it!

There is a flashback in the story and it is indicated with ====

Sorry bout the shortness of the chapter, it takes me ages to write and when I finish, I think I've written heaps but when I put it on, it always seems sooo short -.-U...arrgghhh!

It will be awhile till my next update (agian!) I've got soo many assignments, orals, essays, tests, etc to study/finish so I won't have too much time for writing T T sorry!

NeferNeferi: Thanks for your continual support! I'm glad u are enjoying my fic!

darkmetaldragonfangs: Thanks fot the review. Don't worry there's sort of some action in this chappie (and more soon to come)! With the whole not expressing deeply felt emotions thing: I made Seth that way, he has sort of a whole inner conflict with his own emotions thing going on and rarely expresses any profound feeling. It's not easy to break his cold exterior down to raw emotions, but don't worry eventaully he will be expressing A LOT! (hehe)

Titansfan545: Glad your enojoying the story!

SGCred: Thanks for the ideas! There will be more couples added in this chappie plus some love confusion as well! Looking forward to the next chapter in your story!

kikoken: Thanks for all the reviews! Good luck with your finals and I hope Joey's head gets better -.-U hehe...

Minor Arcana: Thankyou for the review! I'm glad you think Seth's personality suits his character and I'm enojoying your fic heaps so keep updating!

Disclaimer: Hehe I almost forgot...I don't own Yugioh!

Ok! Enough with the random ramblings...here's the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

------------------------------

----------------------

-----------

Chapter 4  
  
Take everything from the inside  
  
And throw it all away  
  
Cuz I swear for the last time...  
  
I won't trust myself with you.  
  
(Linkin Park – From the Inside)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blistering afternoon light fluttered through the open windows, rousing up the young, blond man. Jouno woke up with his head throbbing furiously....once again. Sitting up onto his bed, the soldier buried his pounding head within the shallow depths of his grubby hands.  
  
Jouno mentally scolded at himself. Re damn these feasts! I always end up with a massive headache, always too much to drink.... Hmmm is that roast meat I smell? Jouno's thoughts had dispersed with the delicious aura of the provisions from the kitchen. Smelling the scrumptious food from above (Egyptians cook on their roofs) and licking his hungry lips, Jouno intended to swiftly turn around for his uniform and head to breakfast. He imagined the luscious food and drooled as a voice echoed in his head... man, partying really takes it out of you, I'm dyin' of hunger! Let's grab tha uniform and...  
  
He froze and sweat dropped at the magnificent sight in front of him.  
  
He could not believe his luck for it was the infamous sorceress, Mayati. She was of Celtic origin, much like himself. Famed for her powers and charms in the magical arts she was greatly renowned among the men for her seductive and arousing beauty. The blond had always had a thing for her, but again so did most men. Yet she never even once looked in his way...  
  
And now, there she was, lying on his very own crumpled bed. Her slender thighs revealed, the blonde's only covering was the almost transparent red, delicate silk blanket over half her shapely body. Mayati's golden hair was tangled within the pillows and her soft, thin lips were slightly parted on the milky, white face. This made the tall soldier quiver and Jouno grasped as she gently stirred, opening her flamboyant violet eyes.  
  
O' Re, thankyou! Jouno thought, he was almost in tears of joy... Hehe, I'll like to see that high priest's face right now. Think he's so high and mighty...  
  
"Morning, big boy", she seductively smiled, interrupting his thoughts as she pulled him in for a dominating, fiery kiss. He sunk deeply into her passion and found the intense hunger had left him.  
  
Jouno spent the rest of the day in bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later as Aten's last rays disperse and darkness fills the sky...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her dark, midnight hair was freely flowing atop of her slender shoulders and two small sections were clinched in a pair of golden clasps. A certain aura of grace and wisdom seemed to illuminate from her as she stood high amid the grand temple of Re, in front of the statue of the great sun god. The high priestess' cerulean blue eyes were close and her mouth was moving almost unnoticeably.  
  
"Homage to thee, O thou who rises in the horizon as Ra,  
  
thou rests upon law unchangeable and unalterable. Thou  
  
pass over the sky, and every face watched thee and thy  
  
course, for thou hast been hidden from their gaze. Thou dost  
  
show thyself at dawn and at eventide day by day. The Sektet  
  
boat, wherein is the Majesty, go forth with light; thy beams  
  
are upon all faces; the number of red and yellow rays  
  
cannot be known, nor can thy bright beams be told."  
  
The soft mantra echoed through the sun God's temple as the high priestess performed Re's evening ritual. Seth stood there listening to the faint melodious voice that belonged to no other but the high priestess, Isis. A warm breeze fluttered through the temple as he watched her take a short breath and continue with the hymn.  
  
"The lands of the gods and the lands of Punt must be seen, ere that which  
  
is hidden in thee may be measured. Alone and by thyself thou  
  
dost manifest thyself when thou comes into being above Nu.  
  
May I advance, even as thou dost advance; may I never cease to  
  
go forward as thou never ceases to go forward, even though it be  
  
for a moment; for with strides thou dost in one little moment  
  
pass over the spaces which would need millions and millions of  
  
years for men to pass over; this thou doest and then thou dost  
  
sink to rest. Thou putts an end to the hours of the night, and thou dost count them, even thou; thou eldest them in thine  
  
own appointed season, and the earth became light. Thou  
  
set thyself therefore before thy handiwork in the likeness of  
  
Ra when thou rise on the horizon." (Hymn of Re)  
  
Seth nodded with satisfaction to the priestess and finished the ceremony by setting the offerings at the base of Re's feet. Thus the ritual was done.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two priests made their way outside of the temple hoping the desert wind would cool them down, it had been an intensely hot night and Seth could feel diminutive droplets of sweat begin to form.  
  
"Horus seems angered tonight for his fury can be felt in the air", Isis mumbled.  
  
"Indeed, the desert heat is scorching tonight", the high priest replied, his tone distant and smooth. He sat down on the steps of the temple and allowed the calm winds to flurry through his brown hair.  
  
The priestess sat down next to him. "Seth, something has been troubling you of late. What is it?" She said, her voice gentle, but in an almost commanding tone.  
  
The dark haired man arched his left eyebrow, "It is nothing Isis, but a few restless nights".  
  
"I have known you all my life high priest. I know what the effect of a few restless nights has on you. Tell me...is it her?"  
  
Seth nodded, there was no use lying to her. The sharp and gifted priestess knew him too well. Isis had been both his close friend and once long ago, his lover. Seth had entrusted in her hands, the dark, sinister secrete that lurked in the inner depths of his heart. Isis looked at him as if searching into his very soul.  
  
"Dreams have started Isis and they are all dense together. Pieces of the total torment, shattered into countless portions. They visit me night after night in a disordered array of delusions, haunting my sleep...When I close my eyes, all I see is her", Seth paused, waiting for the high priestess' response.  
  
She sighed heavily; the girl had always haunted his dreams, but never seemingly concentrated as this, never tormenting him every consecutive night. Isis reached for his hand and warmed its coolness between her own. "I do not know what to make of it Seth. It seems the gods are angered...did you love her?" The dark haired woman asked, she already knew the answer, yet she wanted him to fortify it.  
  
"With all my being Isis, I would give all my soul for her", Seth's usual hollow voice was filled with sudden passion as he chocked out the words.  
  
They sat there in a ghostly silence, both deep in profound thought. Isis her self descended into a faint memory.  
  
====================================  
  
The darkness was slowly being consumed by the intensifying light of Re, half raised, the sphere of gold shaded its magnificent colours leisurely, enveloping the vast lands of Egypt with its dawdling warmth. Abruptly, a chilled call suddenly echoed through the soundless morning, cloaking all the splendour of the ambience.  
  
"Isis! Isis!"  
  
The high priestess rushed from her newly awoken slumber to the owner of the desolated cry. It was early and Isis had just finished the temple's morning ritual.  
  
"Isis! Help me!" Seth pressed his way through as he clutched the girl in his arms. She hung lifelessly in his grip, her face ghostly pale. The high priest swept the off the offerings at Isis' alter with one strong arm and with an amazing gentle contrast laid the girl down with an overbearing tenderness.  
  
"O' Re, she has passed into the realm of spirits", Isis whispered as she observed the girl from behind the tall priest.  
  
"Review her Isis. I beg you! Bring her back. Resurrect her!" Seth's voice was one of chaos and panic as he turned to face the priestess.  
  
"High priest, this is highly illicit, the gods have banned the use of such spell! Once you have passed there is to be no returning..."  
  
"Let it be! I will deal with the consequences... Please Isis!" The usual cold demeanour had left him and a flash of despair and remorse evident in his azure eyes. Isis stood there shock for this was not the Seth she knew, but yet her profound love for him that once long ago had been returned dwelled deep within her heart and she reluctantly agreed, "Very well Seth, but it is you who will deal with the sinister outcome that may be."  
  
Isis made her way past Seth and began to chant a faint spell of resurrection. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration for the spell was very rarely performed. Faint blue light begun to illuminated from her soft palms as she held it gently over the girl's body, allowing for the ancient magic to be gradually absorbed. Moments later she finished, her forehead dripping with beads of sweat as she open her cerulean eyes. The spell of this echelon had taken years to master and was tremendously difficult to perform. "It is done", she spoke. The silence was unbearable as they watch in desired hope.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Isis frowned, she was indeed well trained in the arts of light magic and the high priestess was certain she had cast the spell correctly, confused, the priestess began to examine the girl's lifeless body for answers. She gasped, half in fear, half in disbelief as she came across a crimson blotch in a shape of an eye on the girl's left shoulder blade, "Seth...it seems a powerful, sinister ancient magic has struck and consumed her into the shadow realms...it... it is why the resurrection spell did not work", the high priestess looked into the vast, profound sapphire orbs, "...I am truly sorry for there is nothing more I can do. It is beyond my ability".  
  
Seth stood there, still and silent. His head bowed in an incredibly ungraceful arch, Isis swore she saw what seemed like a glisten crystal of tear plunge into the tiled floor. His fists clenched, his face foreshadowed within depths of darkness the priest growled with incredible calm fury, "He will pay for this! The bastard...in Re's name, he will pay..."  
  
====================================  
  
Seth followed the priestess into the depths of the radiance temple. After an eternity of silence, the cooling winds had seemed to cease and Isis beckoned him to follow her. They stepped into a chamber clung with an assortment of shelves with small flasks and bottles. The room seemed to glow with a faint illuminance of the diverse colours from the unknown liquids and potions. The priestess reached for a small flask.  
  
"Here Seth, take it. The solution will not cease your nightmares utterly for it is impossible even for the gods to stop mortals of their dreams, but it will put you into the deepest of sleeps and dwindle the visions, making them less frequent", Isis said. She handed the priest a small bottle of gentle purple liquid. Seth eyed it intuitively, rising a perplexing eyebrow at the solution as it illuminated a sweet lavender aura.  
  
"Two drops, no more, no less once each night before you dwell into slumber", the high priestess instructed, "Take NO more than two drops per night high priest for the remedy is an effective, but dangerous one".  
  
He nodded, silent as Isis took his hand into her own once more, her cerulean blue eyes sinking deeply into his own sapphire orbs. "Too much and the shadows may consume you in sleep...Please be careful Seth, walk in only the path of light..." The priestess caressed his hand in hers, unconsciously moving closer to him; she illuminated warmth, which seemed to surge beyond his grip. The affection reminded him of their love that once existed so long ago and yet without consent of his forlorn essence, Seth found himself pulling her in and sliding his arms around her drawing her into a deep embrace.  
  
Isis breathed softly, pleasantly warm in the tall man's hold she looked up into the vast azure eyes, they flickered with unconscious, tenderness that once was present only to her when they were lovers. The moment was transfixed in what seemed like an ancient spell on some sort. There bodies parallel, pressed closely together. Jointly they stood, in deep embrace for what seemed an eternity as a long elapsed feeling for Seth seemed to surge from the inner depths of her essence and she felt the familiar alluring attraction that she had fought hard against so long. It was she who ended it, yet now Isis could feel nothing more but desire in her heart.  
  
She obliviously closed her eyes and discerned a gentle startle as she felt his soft, warm lips melt into hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------

Hehe...my first real (sort of) cliff hanger! Yay!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the REAL stuff's thats actually the main focal point of the story's gonna be starting in one or two (or three?)chapters, I can't really say since I haven't written the next chappie yet (these were sort of intro chapters to develop and introduce characters and their relationships, etc). So the main storyline will begin soon ...be patient, Seth is a hard man to break!

Thankyou for reading and plz REVIEW!!!


	5. Light and Shadow

Author's Note: Wow its been ages since I last updated...sorry! I've just been really really busy with heaps of essays and orals for school T.T, but I'm finished with them for now so I'll have more time to write during the next week or two...yay! ::throws out lots and lots of candy:: Thankyou for all the reviews! They're my motivation to write!

Well seems that the seth x isis pairing is both liked and disliked by various people, but before the seth x isis fans read any further I have to say: SOO SORRY! This fic is NOT a seth x isis fic ::dodges all the thrown crap:: as you will see later in this chapter.

Isis: T.T ...why are you so mean?

Me: Sorry =.=U...sorry... you were there to spice up the story with some love confusion....

Isis: T.T ...damn you...

...but the fic should still be interesting (I hope) so if you like the story plz keep reading.

There is a flashback and it is marked as =======

Now for the replies to the reviews:

SGCred: I'm soo glad your enjoying the fic. Thankyou so much for the support and ideas, but I already have plans for Bakura ::evil smile::. Although there will be a slight reference to him this chappie he wont be appearing in the story until later chapters. I'm enjoying your story heaps so plz update soon!

NeferNeferi: Thankyou for your review! I'm sorry for updating so late and I'm happy you like my fic!

kikoken: As I said just then this won't be a seto x isis fic don't worry. I'm glad you like the chappie and thankyou for your continual support

Minor Arcana: Thankyou for saying my fic is of good quality...::wipes tears away:: and yea it won't be seth x isis just so you know so u'll probably be happy about that. Thanks for reviewing!

R o b o t C a t: Im happy u liked the ending, but unfortunately this isnt a seto x isis fic so yea, but plz read on and thxs for reveiwing!

Fire Crop: Sorry! this isnt seto x isis, but thx for reviewing!

Satan's Bitch: Hehe yea so do I, but its fun to put them in ::evil grin:: yea i actually really like the seto x isis couple, but unfortunately I've already decided on the storyline and this fic isnt seto x isis.

darkmetaldragonfangs: Glad you liked the end of the last chapter. yea i luv Joey, hes a great character to write. thx for the review!

Ra's Shadow: Alright we'll see, I havent written the next chappie yet, but yea depends. I already have plans for Yami Malik, but he won't be appearing in this chappie..don't worry he'll be in the later ones.

--------------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------

-------------

--------

---

Chapter 5  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand...  
  
I knew you loved me then.

.....

I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me...  
  
(Evanesces – Taking over me)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The water of the Nile ascended and fell as the essence of time passed in swift haste. Four moons have past since the last chapter...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That summer the palace seemed to blossom with profound love. The sensual passion seemed to fill the atmosphere with a sweet, appealing fragrance. Waters of the Nile abundant, harvests successful and the sky a clear azure, Egypt itself seemed to thrive on the flourishing ardour of the lovers.  
  
Entangled within the unspeakable passion were the virtuous Pharaoh Atem and the heavenly Sithathor. Snared in the web of love, the young couple were consumed within each other. With the essence of time, their meeting had grown into a divine passion coupled with the sensation of love. They saw each other often and when they did, both were engulfed by the elusive melody of affection.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The night sky was embedded with a blanket of glistening stars, cool winds gushed lightly from the Great Nile and beneath the amorous atmosphere, with a beautiful palace garden confiding them to the overwhelming splendour, two young lovers sat in stillness melting into the darkly, glorious background. A wave of unshakable passion between them, the handsome man gently ran his fingers tips over his lover's soft cheeks, tracing them down along her delicate jaw line and slowly lifted her head up towards him. Their eyes locked and as both were drowned into each other's light for a sudden moment, the stars, the Nile, the wind and even the gods seemed to cease of their actions for that diminutive flash. Silence was all that seemed to linger upon the dreamy couple.  
  
Embracing in a slow, enduring warmth, they clinched together in an affectionate contrast to the unruffled ambience. Their lips ultimately locking, in a smooth, heated kiss.  
  
"Pharaoh..." She uttered tearing the silence as they parted. Her lips stilled burned from his passion. It was what she loved most from him; his calm, yet fiery touch.  
  
He caressed her left cheek gently, running the tips of his fingers in a light, feathery stroke. He tranced small, warm kisses upon her honey, tanned neck. And she rested her head upon his shoulders into his impending warmth as his arms instinctively wrapped around her. The young woman fingered the chian of the eminent, golden pyramid that hung loosely around the pharaoh's neck, while he gently fondled with the soft curls of her hair, intertwining and twirling each lock around a tender finger. As she grew secure in his arms, she moved her head so it comfortably rested within the crest of his chest and felt the soft rising of each breath.  
  
All that she felt in the moment was his existence, his passion, his love and his illuminating essence. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a serene, idyllic trance.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"My pharaoh, that filthy tomb robber must be dealt with! He is a continuously raiding and stealing treasures form tombs of kings and nobles! Killing all in his wake! Villages burnt! Innocent men slaughtered! Women raped! Children abducted or slain! We cannot let this continue!" Mahado said with furious passion, pounding his fist onto the table. The high priest was fuming and his action was automatically coupled with him standing up, glowering over all the four other priests and the pharaoh.  
  
What an occasion indeed, Seth thought sarcastically with a sly smirk, for the holder of the millennium item seldom burst in raw emotion and when he did it was quite both entertaining and tiresome to witness. Mahado, the famous benevolent and gentle priest was the keeper of the Millennium Ring, devoted to only the pharaoh Atem, annoyingly compassionate to all.  
  
What a fool, Seth reflected.  
  
Loyalty was no question in his bitter mind, but it was Mahado's selfless pity to the feeble minded that bothered him. His continuous hassles of the well being of others were getting both tiring and vexing. The high priest sipped his wine coolly letting time pass while Mahado rambled on. Mahado's antics were entertaining for awhile, but this was becoming irritating for every single time Atem held a meeting all the fool would persists on that King of the Thieves, Bakura and his ventures.  
  
Seth let his eyes wander and for a moment, they met with the cobalt orbs of Isis.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The high priestess shifted uncomfortably under Seth's slight gaze. He had noticed her lingering stare and had raise an inquisitive eyebrow. Isis immediately shifted her eyes left towards the high priest Mahado.  
  
Isis knew deep in her soul that the profound love, which she buried within her heart years ago, had resurfaced. Its fervour had been consuming her for moons and yet she had not the courage to talk to Seth, who as Isis knew herself usually did not dwell on the past. Her rekindled passion was agonizing and she was bitterly helpless under its passion, the holder of the millennium necklace longed for the priest with all her being, but ironically, this time it was one which was not returned. 

====================================

After an eternity they parted, the enviable warmth released between their lips, one which Isis immediately missed. She longed to kiss Seth again; she wanted to surrender to her inner desires, to feel their bodies pressed together, to intuit the passion of his lips, to suffer the caress of his hand. Now that he had evoked the long lost sensation within her she wanted more. Her elusive love for Seth was, as difficult as it had been to suppress, effortlessly emerged from the depths of her heart with a mere kiss.  
  
She opened her eyes, but as to her displeasure, Seth's orbs did not embody the tenderness and affection it did in the previous moment. He stared at her, his azure eyes, a reflection of cold, disheartened regret and his arms slid down to his side, no longer holding her body. The corners of his mouth immediately dropped and his eyes no longer flickered with tenderness, but instead were filled with a dark void like an azure storm.  
  
She tried to reach out for his hand, but he promptly whipped his away from hers.  
  
Silence lingered upon the moment feasting itself upon the tenseness of the ambience. Isis dared not to look upon into his eyes fearing the emptiness that seemed to devour him, afraid of the emotionless expression she knew would be plastered upon his face. She stared into the tiled floor, hoping it would open up and consume her whole.  
  
The stillness in the air was cut through with the high priest's murmur, "Forgive me Isis", the rarity of the words echoed through the cosmic temple and all was silent again as Seth turned to leave in a swift hast...  
  
She knew deep in her heart she loved him, but the pride and dignity embedded into her for so long would not let her confess and risk disheartened rejection. The high priestess bit her tongue and stood with the stillness of stone as she watched Seth storm out of the divine temple.

====================================

Seth crossed his arms, interrupting the other man's tongue as a smirk crawled across his narrow face, "Mahado, SURELY a few guards sent to dispense of him will surely relieve us of this pathetic street thief".  
  
Mahado retorted with a furious glare, "Have you not been listening Seth?! Some of our finest guards have been slain! Bakura is no ordinary street thief! He is the King of Thieves! He holds much power! This situation we face is of no small magnitude! Hundreds, maybe thousands are under his command! We must-".  
  
"You are a fool to think of such absurd things Mahado", Seth concluded with a wave of his hands, cutting off the priest in mid sentence. The high priest was sick of this insolent nonsense and stood up to leave, "I've had enough". His eyes lingering upon Isis for a short moment, he turned towards the door.  
  
To his surprise he found the priest Mahado standing between him and the exit, his was filled with fury and his millennium ring glowed with a dangerous golden aura, "We are NOT finished Seth", he uncharacteristically growled, teeth clenched together.  
  
Everyone in the room sat within an eerie silent shock. No one dared defied Seth, not even Isis. Mahado's resentment and bitterness towards the high priest was well known, however none had expected the ring holder to challenge the pharaoh's cousin in such a manner. The kind priest was acting with such deviancy that everyone, even Seth was astonished.  
  
Seth quickly regained his composure and his hand instinctively clutched his onto his millennium rod, which was hooked under his belt beneath his cloak. He could feel its immense power flowing through his veins, "Out of my way you imprudent fool", the tall man's patient had run dry and with that, a ferocity known to all was provoked.  
  
"This meeting is not finished", were is simple words that escaped Mahado's lips, "WE are not finished", his voice was now even, but it held the same livid sternness that was present in his dark eyes.  
  
"I will not say this again Mahado: OUT OF MY WAY", Seth barked, looking down upon the shorter man.  
  
"Enough! My priest! Calm yourselves!" Atem's voice cut through the tension, he stood up and although slightly shorter than the two priests, his forceful presence was felt by all. "Mahado, Seth, we are but friends here there is no need to fight. Mahado, allow Seth to pass. Let out tempers diminish and our minds clear. Then we will discuss this within the next meeting."  
  
Seth smirked in triumph at the ring holder who half-heartedly moved out of his way. The high priest strode past Mahado, an arrogant look plastered on his face, without stopping, he the slashed the air with an egotistical chuckle.  
  
All Mahado could do was tighten his fists and bite his tongue.  
  
-----------------------------------------------

A few days later...

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Seth sipped the wine coolly, feeling the sweet liquid run down his throat and tasted the tender meat and broke a piece of the corner of his bread. The rod holder was seated across the pharaoh at lunch, just the two of them and although the Re's heat was intense, the priest was contented to spend his time with his beloved friend.  
  
"Cousin you know of Sithathor don't you?" The pharaoh asked, he had suddenly stopped eating and his stare was one of great magnitude. Atem's dark lavender orbs shone with such gleam, like an amethyst gem dazzled by sunlight.  
  
Seth raised the usual eyebrow, "Yes..." The high priest was curious. He comprehended Atem's profound attachment to the girl for he spent the majority of his free time with the beauty, but Seth had to ponder why the pharaoh was asking him about her. He tasted his drink once more, swirling the cup in his hand, musing over the question.  
  
"Well", Atem started, his lips were spread across his sharp, triangular face in an enormous grin, "...I have asked her to be my queen".

----------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I'm thinking of putting in a shadow duel next chappie so stay tuned for that. By the way cuz I don't know anything bout the Egyptian part of yugioh if anyone knows how they actually dueled back then plz tell me or else i'll have to make it up myself :P

Thankyou for suffering through another chapter so plz review review review! comments, critisims, ideas and questions are all welcomed!


	6. In the Heart of Darkness

Authour's Note: Sorry agian guys!!! I know I said it would be an early chapter, but I had major writer's block. -.-U I found writing duels to be heaps difficult and being the perfectionise I am, I wrote it once, read it and decided it was crap so I wrote it agian, editing it like 50 times before I decided it would be decent enough to post up. With this duel it doesn't really follow the series with the whole always explaining what everything card does - eg..."I activate my magic card and it does blah blah blah" you know, stuff like that. My first version of the chappie was like that and I found it pretty tedious to read. In this chapter there are bits to the duel, but it focuses a lot on Seth's darker side and emotions, etc. some may find this boring, if so plz tell me and suggest how i can improve I'll try my best...sorry if you get bored!!!

Yes the wedding ceremony between Atem and err I forget her name...you know my OC will be commencing next chapter so keep an eye out for that.

I'm not gonna be making any promises on when the next chappie will be up but I've written some of it already so it may be sooner than expected

Anyhows here are some replies:

kikoken: well glad ur happy thx for reviewing!

NeferNeferi: thx for all the shadow dueling info, it help a lot

Minor Arcana: thx for ur info on dueling as well. looking forward to reading ur next chappie!

kim: ur review is much appreciated!

R o b o t C a t: thx for the review, im glad u still put up with it even though it is not the couple u like. sorry but bakura wont be in this chappie, hes set for later appearances in the story already

SGCred: thx for reviewing, ur comments always motivate me to write! the info on duels was also useful so thx agian.

sailor-z-360: yay two reviews from you, thx. looking foward to ur next update as well!

Mystic of Nile: Thx god we got that one cleared up! we'll thx for the review and looking forward to ur next update!!

Now that I'm finished with rambling on, here's the chapter!!! ::hands everyone popcorn::

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh you'll be seeing a lot more Kaiba and thus it would be call Kaiba-Oh!...but I don't so u don't have to be afraid...yet ::hehe::

----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

----------------------------

-------------------

-------

Chapter 6

  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream...  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
[Five for Fighting – Superman (It's Not Easy)]

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth stood high and tall, his eyes dark and sharp with the faint lining of kohl. He stood motionless like an immortal warrior facing battle, imposing his eminence upon the enemy with piercing hatred before striking. He held a strong grip on his Sennen Rod, which glowed in a faint radiance, in anticipation of the shadow game.  
  
He had challenged him, that fool of a priest the one excessively shedding pity to all. That idiot Mahado who the pharaoh praised so inexplicably ...benevolent, loyal and compassionate! Seth mentally spat out the filthy words. No matter, for he would fall, like so many others have, none can match my power within this game, the high priest pledged to himself. Mahado was but another opponent, weak and fooled to think he had a chance of victory.  
  
The high priest darkly smirked across the ancient duel stage to his opponent as he pointed the Rod towards the figure, "Mahado, high priest of Osiris, king of the underworld! One of the six high priests of the creator sun God, Re! Today you will kneel to me in defeat!" The rod holder proclaimed, obeying to the ancient tradition of addressing ones opponent with his full name and status.  
  
"Seth, cousin of the pharaoh and high priest of Setekh, god of evil and chaos, one of the six high priests of the creator sun God, Re - it is you who will fall!" The ring holder replied, his tone even and unruffled. Mahado's narrowed eyes, aligned with the tattooed lines beneath his orbs, a mark of his deity, Osiris. Overpoweringly dark and discerning, they seemed to penetrate Seth's bitter icy glare as he gazed at his adversary.  
  
"You are fooled to think I would fall to a petty imbecile like you Mahado!" Seth retaliated, eyes flashing like clouds of dark azure.  
  
"Priest of Setekh, you know as well as I the Gods favour light over shadow! I will say this again, you WILL fall in this duel!" The older priest said, his voice strong and firm. The golden ring that hung inertly around his neck now began to take life and glow as he readied himself for the shadow game.  
  
"You will need more than the blessing of the Gods to beat my power!" The priest of Setekh sneered, "Enough of this natter!"  
  
Their voices clashed and combined into turbulent words, "It's time to DUEL!" [A/N: lol I've always wanted to write that in somewhere]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Atem sat, silent against the ambience of the roaring crowd, his stillness piercing through the electrifying atmosphere. Noiselessly sighing to himself he shifted upon his throne, casting a glance towards his three high priests seated nearby. Isis, keeper of the millennium Tauk embodied worry, her graceful face engraved with a mix of anxiety and fret. She seemed locked in her own secrete realm, unknown to even the son of Re.  
  
The mass crowd puncture the air with a bawl, drawing in the pharaoh's attention back to the shadow duel. Seth seemed to have the upper hand, Atem unconsciously analysed. His instinctive mind often reacted to the shadow game, reflexively testing the various ploys and strategies in his mind as the high priest of Setekh summoned a Ka to the field. Its essence diffusing from the ancient tablet, magically materialising into a beast of power and even from afar, the pharaoh could perceive the trademark smirk of his cousin.  
  
"Now my Minotaur of Chaos, come forth and attack his petty mage!" Seth beckon, pointing the Sennen Rod towards his foe. Mahado, stood impassive by the monster blindly rushing towards his Mage of Nemesis, the left corner of his lip flickered into from what Atem could distinguish, a diminutive smile, "I activate my hidden tablet, Mirror of Light!"  
  
The ring holder's faced down tablet began to glow with a soft luminosity as its magical energy and structured into a reflective wall of light, protecting the older priest and returning the damage to the attacking creature itself.  
  
Seth's chuckle chilled the pharaoh to the inner depths of his soul. Seth was his High priest, ally, friend, cousin and rival – rival, what he feared most from the older boy, for the most for all that was dark within the Rod holder seem to emerge in these duels, his arrogance, pride, smugness and malevolent nature engulfed and overridden all that was light and he became as dark as sinister shadows, lingering and feasting upon his opponents fall. To him, none would stand in his way and he would not grant any mercy however slight its magnitude.  
  
"Mahado, you fool! The irony consumes me for as wise as you claim to be, you appear as imbecilic as a mule!" The high priest of Setekh scorned, not bothering to cover his mockery towards the older man, "I trigger my hidden tablet: Horus' Wind to wipe away your feeble defences!" A maniac cackle blurred into the exhilarating roars of the crowd as Seth's beast obliterated Mahado's monster.  
  
Atem watched with keen attentiveness, absorbing both moves and predicting further play, despite his unawareness of the tablets. Although establishing a rickety start, Mahado seemed to rise again as strategy after strategy went into play, Seth struggling with the older man's new found form. The match soon formed into dense layers of tactics and strategic play, a web of danger seemed to lurk around every unknown move, every enigmatic tablet, and both were men dripping with sweat from the tension between the tightly woven shadow duel.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The young pharaoh did not know of the time passed for it could have been minutes or hours, deep in the vast arena his mentality was blurred within the roaring crowd, the summoned Kas and the duellists' minds. He dwelled within the game itself and thus he was lost in the hours that passed, however a familiar voice soon broke his immersion of the duel, "They've been going at it for hours. Who do ya think will win?"  
  
It was Jouno, who stood beside his throne as a personal guard. His ran his fingers through the golden bangs that concealed his temple, "I'm getting' sorta hungry here..."  
  
Atem could only chuckle when he heard the marque grumble of his kinsman's stomach, "Don't worry Jouno ...it seems the majority of their Ba essences have been consumed, I don't think either can last much longer..."  
  
"That's good. Mahado is a lot better than I thought he was. Seth usually just destroys his opponents like that", the soldier demonstrated clicking his fingers for further effect. Although he despised the priest, Jouno had to admit, he was good...real good, probably as good as the pharaoh himself, he mused...nah, Atem's THE King of Games, no one can match his skill.  
  
"Do not misjudge Mahado, Jouno, his skills are worthy for he rarely duels and when he does... he embodies the skills of Osiris himself", the pharaoh declared as he watched intently at the game where the ring holder summoned another Ka to his side.  
  
"I beckon thee forth Dark Magician!" Mahado's eye flickered with an unknown intensity as the magical being emerged from the etched stone tablet. Atem drew in a heavy breath, this Ka was a great one, Mahado's favourite and in fact, his favourite for it embodied all strength that was magical within the shadow duels. The magician, cloaked in purple was indeed the most powerful spirit in the field of magic. His spells were of supreme magnitude and were unmatched by any monsters in the game.  
  
Another smile extended across Mahado's face, "As I previously said Seth, the Gods DO favour light over dark for the tablet in my hand is be my key to victory! I shall increase my Dark Magician's attack strength with my magical tablet: Book of Spells!" The magician's staff blazed with a bright illuminance, sweeping away the shadows with the gloom filled arena and its spell obliterated two of Seth's summoned monsters in defence.  
  
From his afar seat Atem could perceive what he imagined to be Seth, his face composed, yet frustration could be witness through his furrowed brows, his hair plastered to his forehead with colossal sweat and lips pressed together in a thin parallel line - he had a look of a mad man, lost in the heart of darkness. His mind was racing with desperate strategies.  
  
Atem shifted once more in his seat, the intensity of the arena filled him – physically and mentally for if his cousin received but one more direct attack he would no doubt fall. Atem knew only one spirit could save him, one mysterious tablet that Seth showed only to him, but would not reveal where he acquired such power. The enigma was indeed powerful, though Seth never saw the need to use it in a shadow duel before; the pharaoh wondered whether his cousin added the Ka to his deck this time.  
  
Suddenly the Rod holder's expression altered into one of a maniac smile, his laugh, now more thunderous than ever engulfed even the roaring crowd. His eyes showed no depth, no flicker, just shadow, dwelling in the madness of his soul. He slowly raised his Rod as if he was in some dramatic play and his dry voice slashed through the cosmic stadium, "I do not need the Gods' blessings for my own power is enough to suppress and crush your petty monster!" With his free hand Seth placed the tablet upon the stone alter as it illuminated a slow blue aura.  
  
"I summon thee, mighty creature of the Gods: Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The spirit flowed out of the ancient stone, materialising into a majestic creature. All was silent as the Ka formed; scales shining with a faint shimmering waxen luminosity, while eyes blazing with a brilliant sapphire shade. The dragon spread its mighty wings and roared to a deafening magnitude. A murmured of disbelief ran through the crowd for all that witness this phenomenon were shocked. None have ever seen a Ka this powerful but in legends and dreams.  
  
"A creature of the Gods? It is impossible! None can control a being of this power!" Mahado said, narrowing his eyes, "What is this Seth? A foul trick?"  
  
"Ha! I loathe upon your ignorance! This is MY Ka, fool! Only I alone have the power to command it for I am its keeper!"  
  
"You?! You are the keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Mahado could not help but allow the disbelief to gush through with his words. It was legend; the dragon was no more than myth, its keeper no more than fable, yet now both were situated before his eyes. He mouth was dry and his hands shook with shock, this-this disrespectful, arrogant priest was its infamous keeper?! Mahado's mind was a blank void, now there was nothing but an inevitable defeat. None could beat this creature; the gods had bestowed upon it the mightiest of powers. It was blessed; it strength untouchable, its agility unrivalled, its supremacy matchless by none but the gods.  
  
It was over... and all in profound irony for it seemed the gods did favour shadow over light. Mahado could not help but silently laugh at the paradox.  
  
Setekh did defeat Osiris as shadow would conquer light.  
  
Seth crossed his arms, a mix of condescension and madness upon his face. A deep shadow seemed to be cast over the arena, all was still and noiseless as though the stadium was a quite hollow shell, the dragon shifted itself readying for its master's impending command.  
  
---------------------------------------------

well if you've made it this far im impressed ::hands our more popcorn:: so tell me...was it as bad as i thought it was, if so plz tell me the truth so i can improve like it, hate it...plz REVIEW!!! plus im up pretty late so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes plz tell me in the review...thx!!!


	7. Jewel of the Nile

****

Author's Note: This is going to be a really really long A/N guys so sorry!! 

Well here goes another chapter! i actually had to edit it down a couple of times cuz there were some bits there that were totally unrelevant to the plot progession. This chapter is sorta the start of the REAL action to come, and it finally introduces us to the rest of the high priests as well! although a word of warning: i don't really know much about shada or karim so i just made up their personalities :P lol so sorry if they r OOC

i just started reading the ancient egyptian manga and lol i realised that i did the whole dueling thing wrong and that some of my characters are abit OOC but oh well. but im not going to change it now or anything so i hope you guys dont mind. =)

you may have also noticed that ive given each priest a prominent diety to worship according to what i think is appropiate [this is just totally random but i just thought it would be cool if they all were high priests of seperate gods as well].

i tried lookin up info bout wedding ceremonies in ancient egypt and well theres not really any info on it so i made up my own sort of ceremony :p hm yea and everyone in ancient Egypt wore makeup so don't freak out when i say Seth lines his eyes with kohl [olden day eyeliner stuff] lol but im sure most of you guys know that already =) if u read the manga it looks like they all line their eyes with kohl quite heavily [personally i think it looks great lol...just think johnny depp in parates of the carribean - yummmyyy!]

yea and this story is set after the whole kisara incident: she is dead T.T and Akunadin mysteriously dissapeared so there are only five priests now [the millenium eye is missing as well]

---------------------------------------

**HELP NEEDED:** Im having trouble writing my OC, i really don't want her to turn out to be a Mary Sue - In this she is beautiful but only because i intended her to be cuz well [i dont wanna sound shallow or anything but...] shes the first wife of the Pharaoh - of course shes gonna be somewhat decent looking! i just thought Atem should be coupled with someone as good looking as him lol. anyways i was wondering if anyone had any tips for writing OCs, like i want her to be human like other characters and have flaws etc, im really trying to avoid the whole totally perfect and gifted sort of OC - its just to unrealistic. so im just sorta unsure of how i wanna write her as a character. any ideas or tips? plz suggests some personalities i could use, even base it on urself or someone u know if u want! im having lots of trouble thinking of one.

hm well i've bothered you guys enough so on with the story!!! ::hands out free candy::

[replies to reviews are at the end]

**Disclaimer:** [lol i almost forgot...agian] i don't own yugioh!!!!

------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

---------------------

------------

----

**Chapter 7**

  
_"See the stone set in your eyes _

_See the throne twist in your side. _

_ I'll wait for you..._

_  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate, _

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait. _

_And I wait without you."_

___  
[With or without you – U2]_  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A patronizing lunacy erupted through the stadium as the ominous man ordered his mighty beast to strike the dark magician. A flash of pallid blue filled the stadium, emblazing it with a powerful aura of demise. Seth, hysterical with the glory of conquest shone a malice smile, one that embodied the entire paradox of sinister madness.  
  
Atem watched with dreaded anticipation as his friend, priest and mentor, Mahado was powerless under the supremacy of the dragon. He waited, drowned in the anomalous silence of the crowd. As the dark magician was slain, dissolving its essence into the antique tablet once more, he could perceive Mahado stagger back. The ring holder had felt the power of the Gods themselves puncture though his heart for he was connected mentality, physically and spiritually with his annihilated magician. As it fell, he fell.  
  
And now with his Ba depleted from his now feeble body, he collapsed lifelessly upon the ancient duel stage. A chilling laugh emitted through the enormity of the arena and all was dark once more as Seth conjured his creature back to the frail stone tablet.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kisara.  
  
That was who had saved him. His love, his heart, his soul, she was all that was missing within him. Her most powerful entity had lingered with him after her death, it was one that caused her demise, a curse of Re she use to call it, but to him, it was a gift from the Gods. A blessing, a curse whatever it was, it was nevertheless a gift. The high priest thanked Setekh for it was his past lover's gift that had saved him. She had given him what he most desired: her love and ultimate power... with her demise she passed on to him this power of the Gods, but Re, he knew in his heart he would gladly swap one for the other.  
  
He stared at the painted wall above him, pondering the alternative outcome - defeat. Her essence rescued him from the disgrace, from the shame of loss. He could not stand to fall, not to Mahado, not to anyone. Seth smirked at the irony of what they called fortune, for it was this luck alone that had salvaged him from the brink of defeat. When he was most venerable fate had favoured him and at his time of demise he was sardonically most powerful.  
  
The young priest rested his head upon the luscious cushions of his bed. He closed his eyes with an eternal fatigue. The duel had taken his power and he felt as feeble as an old man. Seth drew in heavy breaths trying to rid himself of the throbbing headache. Succeeding the shadow game the priest had changed from his formal attire into merely a kilt for Re was setting and his last flames for the day radiated upon all of mother Egypt and his heat still was scorchingly unbearable.  
  
Seth closed his eyes and readied himself for slumber; tonight he would not join the feast nor bury himself in priesthood duties. He was tired, no one had ever drained him so much in a duel and his body demanded the impending rest. The priest knew the next day would command upon all his energy. He rested and soon weariness engulfed him into its dark abyss and he fell into the deep of night.  
  
============================  
  
_A great dragon of white emerged from the unconscious body of the pale-skinned girl. Desperately encircled within his grasp, Seth fought with all cognisant strength within his battered body to clutch on to the insentient peasant while his other hand held frantically onto the golden Sennen Rod that suspended him from the bottomless pit. His chilling gaze now fixed upon the beast that had materialized from the girl's body, the young priest could not help but shiver under the majestic presence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Who would have known this simple, peasant girl could have possessed such a Ka of greatness? A creature of the Gods, a truly wonderful gift, he knew at that very moment he was its keeper, it belonged to him as he belonged to it. The girl, innocent and pure would go free of this profound burden that she longed to rid and he, great priest of Re would gain the power of the Gods; all would be content within this realm of utter chaos.  
  
The dragon blasted the potent blue flames from its opened mouth, never had Seth witness such power. The beast obliterated all the Kas of those filthy criminals with such an effortless endeavour.  
  
Seth was amazed and he, the man of the iciest of hearts was hardly ever impressed.  
_  
============================  
  
He half opened his eyes in dismay, shutting them as light hit his still worn orbs; weariness filled his wake as the first illuminance of sun peeked through his half closed shutters. His mind still lingering upon the night's dream he rubbed his temple with a slender hand. Eyes still close he sighed with perpetual exhaustion. However his wits were impulsively snapped back to reality when a sharp thud echoed from his closed doors. Seth's eyes snapped open with an incisive swiftness. "Enter", he commanded as he sat up in his bed, brushing his stray brown locks away from his azure orbs.  
  
A servant, a young boy who Seth was sure had seen no more than twelve summers entered, gazed bonded to the tiled flooring. His back hunched he murmured something incomprehensible.  
  
"Speak up boy!" The high priest ordered for he was in no mood for ludicrous games.  
  
The servant boy bow onto his knees, face almost touching the polished floors. Seth's perceptive orbs caught what he thought to be a droplet of sweat splattered down from his shiny forehead, "Y-your grace, the vizier Shimon has sent me t - to awaken your highness for the ceremony will commence once Re approaches his pinnacle".  
  
The priest raised his right eyebrow in puzzlement for it must have been quite late and he was never one to oversleep, _"_Very well, you may go". The boy like so many of his other servants seemed relieved as he was dismissed and quickly scattered his way out before the priest could change his mind.  
  
Seth got up and made his way to the open balcony adjoined to his chamber. The Rod holder stood, gazing over the beauty of the Nile and facing her arid winds, which was cooling off his perspired skin and charming his hair into dancing in its light breeze. Re's rays had shaded her glistening waters into a body of sparkling jewels. He often wondered how such beauty could exist in the barren deserts of Egypt. She was to him a snake of a thousand sapphires, coiling its life upon all of Egypt. Placing a hand above his brows he briefly gazed from the newly formed shadow at Re, posed majestically upon Horus' backdrop. _Almost half way to his peak_, Seth mused in amusing silent to himself, he had slept in for the first time since her death. He had slept passed Amen's first lights: what marvel simple fatigue could do to a man.  
  
The priest found his thoughts wavering itself upon his adversary from the duel, he wondered if Mahado had awoken yet. Seth questioned if the fatigued priest would find enough strength to attend the wedding, a snigger met his lips with this thought. _Of course_, his mind replied with an automatic respond,_ you will find no man more loyal to the Pharaoh than he_; certainly the Ring bearer will find what and gather what strength he regained within his drained body to honour the Pharaoh at his marriage.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sithathor stood there, beautiful in the magnificent golden silk dress strikingly embedded with fine, dazzling beads and gems. Her oiled honey skin seemed illuminated by the gown, which splitting at both thighs, cascaded slackly down to her sandaled feet. Fitted firmly around her waistline with a lucent sash, the dress flaunted her trim shapely figure, one which could have resembled a beautiful divine immortal of Hathor herself. Polished, gleaming jewels of earrings, necklaces and bracelets of gold bejewelled her body. Dark, ebony locks glimmered down her back, loosely curled into soft elusive ringlets with a few diminutive shaded tresses intertwined within petite golden beads. Her kohl lined, jade eyes shone with a heavenly radiance, shimmering with the glisten of an emerald while reflecting the ardent light. Lips warm and inviting flickered into a light smile as she met eyes with the pharaoh.  
  
She kneeled in front of Re's great alter with her lover besides her. Atem was handsomely dressed in his formal attire. The fair cream coloured tunic and kilt, marked at the waist with an exquisite gold girdle and a Nile blue streak of silk that, in the lower centre ran from waist to knee. The outfit, simple and pure was yet magnificently brightened by the dazzling gold jewellery, which adorned the pharaoh from head to toe. The bands of gold embellishing Atem's slender arms, wrists, legs and neck were all in beautiful meticulous design and enhanced the bronze and tone of his flawless skin. The eminent millennium pyramid hung in the crest of his chest, raising and descending with his every breath. His crown, golden and embedded with fine sapphires, rested majestically upon his tri coloured hair beneath the light veil of fair fringe that hung nimbly over the centre inscribe; the eye of Horus. A dark cerulean cloak, adhered by polished clasps draped amiably from his toned shoulders. Atem appeared truly like the reincarnation of a God; clad in the most glorious of entities he was as stunning as his young, pristine queen. Jointly they were an alluring spectacle, marvellous enough even to evoke envy and desire amongst the Gods themselves.  
  
As prayers to the deities were chanted and hymns sung in an ethereal tune, harmonizing the heavenly ambience of the day mother Nile blessed the lovers with her glimmering waters shinning with luminous elusiveness. She bestowed all her beauty upon the bleak, barren lands of Egypt. Whilst the sun God seemed to cease his hot rays, ridding them of the scorching heat and Horus cleared the heavens creating a stunning backdrop of azure, tainted by only the purest of clouds. Then, great offerings of the richest foods were placed amidst the feet of the creator God, Re, pleading upon his divine blessing upon both Egypt and the newly wedded couple. As the final prayer was uttered, the ceremony was concluded with the finality of the high priests pledging their loyalty and allegiance upon the young Pharaoh and his new queen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
First, to no ones surprise was Mahado; high priest of Osiris and keeper of the Royal Tombs, he was the bearer of the millennium ring, which gifted him with the power of detecting evil forces from afar. The ring holder weakly knelt on one knee and bowed down before Atem. Seth could perceive the exhaustion upon his strength from the shadow duel and crossed his arms in a silent triumphant gesture of precedent victory. Eyes closed and right hand pledge in a fist across his chest that rested upon his left side, Mahado uttered a soft allegiance to remain an eternal devoted servant to the Pharaoh and his queen. The handsome man was then touched lightly on the shoulder by Atem who whispered a soft thankyou. Seth discerned his cousin's tender gaze and affectionate smile towards the Ring Holder and felt a minor stitch of jealousy, which soon dispersed as his watched Isis, priestess of the Goddess of magic - whom she was name after - take her oath.  
  
She knelt before Atem in the same manner as Mahado had and vowed the same soft oath as he. The Rod bearer could not help but notice her graceful bow and how her face remained with such tranquil. Her cerulean eyes, lined darkly with kohl - much like his own - were close as Atem uttered his gratitude. Her golden Tauk, resting upon her chest gleamed softly in the light of Re. The question of the extent of power within the necklace lingered upon Seth's mind. It's magic, powerful enough to pierce through the mists of time, made him often wonder about her endless capacity; was Isis powerful enough to change the course of fate? Alter the path of the Gods? Most importantly adjust it to her advantage? _"Such questions will never be answered"_, she forever told him in the past when he raised the matter, "_For the destinies entrusted upon each of us are the Gods will. They cannot be changed, even if one foresees them"_. And always as she uttered those words, Seth could perceive the hidden painful scars of time that embellished her intense eyes. How agonizing it must be, he pondered, to discern the sands of time only to be unable to prevent them.  
  
Seth was abruptly snapped back to reality as he heard the gentle thud of Karim's sandals as the priest made his way to the Pharaoh and knelt before him. He looked down upon the older man, the high priest of Anubis, fist on across his bowed chest. Karim was another of the six high priest of Re. Descendant of the previous millennium scales holder; he acted as its keeper and as the high judge of Egypt, reviewing the worth off all before him, weighting their moral with the scale - just as Anubis did with the scales of Truth. Karim was generally the most articulate of them all. The young priest hated to admit it, but the scales bearer was a man of undeniable intellect. An extremely sharp-witted cleric, his words were like piercing blades upon all who crossed him. Karim held his power with his intelligence and wits as Mahado held his with undying loyalty and Isis held hers with foresight and wisdom.  
  
Next was Shada, high priest of the earth God, Nut and the keeper of Millennium Ankh. He was the one with true sight, his item enabling him to see through the hearts and minds of all. He was peculiarly quite, eerie silence a trademark of his, only uttering a soft word when the situation was necessary. Shada use to assist Seth in his spirit hunts, looking through people's souls to distinguish their Kas and read their memories. Seth did not know what he felt for this fellow priest; he neither like nor dislike him for he did not mind the silence, but rather the enigma that was Shada himself. Rarely did the older priest express open emotions, his face always with an unnatural stillness that Seth could not read – or particularly like for he was not one that cared for secretes kept from him. But nevertheless Seth felt not hate or fondness of the man, but rather calming indifference.  
  
Then, lastly it was he, the highest of high priests' turn to pledge his allegiance upon the young Pharaoh. Seth stood before Atem, towering over his lean framed cousin. Though only two years apart the two descendants of Re had always held a significantly different build. Although much taller now, Atem still was slender and slight as most Egyptians were. The pharaoh only started to develop the fine tones of muscle and height of manhood last year, whilst Seth, having already reached his full potential was blessed with an extraordinary tall, strong physique - a probable result of his half-Roman linage. The Rod Holder knew he held potent strength for a man his age for he was always skilled with such things physical as combat training. [1]  
  
The high priest knelt upon one of his knees, bowing down before Horus' incarnation. Seth placed one slender fist across the crest of his chest, the other clasping his powerful Sennen Rod. The magical entity gifted him with the ability to capture souls and bend the wills of mortals - to which suited the priest perfectly for he loved to possess such power. Closing his kohl-lined eyes he pledged a sincere allegiance to his beloved cousin, "I, high priest of Setekh and Re, protector of the Sennen Rod and of mother Egypt herself, pledge my everlasting loyalty of thee, the divine Horus on Earth; the great Pharaoh of the two lands of Egypt. My soul will remain your faithful servant for all eternity".  
  
A short silence lingered upon the ambience as Seth felt his cousin's subtle touch upon his shoulders. The high priest opened his glacial orbs, gazing upon the benevolent crimson eyes of the Pharaoh, "Thankyou my cousin", Atem uttered, a soft smile stretched across his regal lips as he help to older boy up.

-------------------------------------------------

[1] Seth in my fic is half roman, half egyptian just for the reason that he really doesn't look very Egyptian. In those days Egyptians were really short and Seth's physique, not to mention general apperance doesn't really fit into the time era. I know Atem doesn't really look Egyptian either but it is mainly because the hair so I'll just leave him be. They'll be more explaination of Seth's past as the story progresses.

**Replies to reviews:**

**Minor Arcana: **thx for the praise =) though compared to your work my duel sucks lol! anyways thx u so much for always reviewing!

**kikoken:** hehe he is isnt he? hope you liked this chappie!

**cwthewolf:** thx u for reviewing - me good writer? thx! ::hands out free candy::

**darkmetaldragonfangs: **yay! im glad you liked it ::proud smile::

**NeferNeferi:** thx for the encouragment and for pointing out the grammatical mistake ill fx it up one day!

**sailor-z-360: **yea sorry if i confused you, but when seth says BEWD was his Ka he didnt mean it literally, he meant as in he owned it and he was its keeper. i hope i cleared it up abit more this chappie but i actually have no idea what seth's real Ka is. if u know plz tell me and thx for the review!

**Hutchy: **well yea lol seth did win but will he fall for my OC? no one knows mwhahahaha!! keep reading to find out :P

**dreamangel1130:** thx for reviewing. hope you liked this chappie!!

**SGCred: **thx for the review and dont worry because now ::rubs hands together:: after this chapter the REAL action will begin!! mwhahahaha!!!

------------------------------------------

so how was it? ::nervous smile:: good? bad? hope you guys like it. i honestly didnt know about this chapter cuz ive read it so many times over and over it seems hella boring to me. i hope i didnt go overboard with all the descriptions lol. anyways plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
